hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 39 (Jobs)
Jobs is the thirty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN and Kellie fix a broken chair. *CHARLI paints a chair. *NATHAN and Tim dress up like clowns to cheer at a party. *CHARLI and Kellie dress up like clowns too. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make rattles for a soccer match. *CHARLI and Tim practice the Hi-5 cry (cheer). *KELLIE uses tools to work in the garden. *CHARLI tries to reach for a flower up high. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a school for statues, where a teacher (Tim) teaches his students (Kathleen, Kellie and Charli) how to keep still. Gallery Kathleen S4 E39.png Charli S4 E39 1.png Nathan S4 E39.png Charli S4 E39 2.png Tim S4 E39.png Charli S4 E39 3.png Kellie S4 E39.png Charli S4 E39 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E39.png Trivia *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Work it out, fix it up, glue and hold it tight I've only got two hands, you know, need help to get it right. Work it out, fix it up, glue and hold it tight I've only got two hands, you know, need help to get it right. Work it out, fix it up, glue and clamp it tight When you've got someone to help, then you get it right. ;Body move #01 I'll paint the chair a cheery green, the finest green you've ever seen Then maybe I'll paint the table too, it'll be a real relaxing blue Now I'll paint the wall a nice soft pink, wash my brushes in the sink But first I paint a picture of you to make you smile and feel good too. We'll paint the chair a cheery green, the finest green you've ever seen Then maybe we'll paint the table too, it'll be a real relaxing blue And now we'll paint the wall a nice soft pink, wash my brushes in the sink But first I paint a picture of you to make you smile and feel good too. ;Shapes in space We're funny happy clowns We're happy as can be We're always together Just you and me Whatever we put on How silly we both are 'Cause you are you and I am me And I am you and you are me And that is who we are. We're the funny happy clowns We're happy as can be We're always together Just you and me Whatever we put on How silly we both are 'Cause you are you and I am me And you are me and I am me And that is who we are. We're funny happy clowns We're happy as can be We're always together Just you and me Whatever we put on How silly we both are 'Cause you are you and I am me And I am me and you are me And that is who we are. ;Body move #02 Stumble and Bumble, they can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clowns. Stumble and Bumble, they can tumble 'Cause they're always in a jumble Twirling around, never are frown Stumble and Bumble, the laughing clowns. ;Making music Shh ck shh ck shh, making rattles, shh ck shh ck shh, making music Shh ck shh ck shh, making rattles, shh ck shh ck shh, making music Trr trr, making rattles, trr trr, making music Ah ah ah, making rattles, ah ah ah, making music Shh ck shh ck shh, making rattles, shh shh, making music Tah tah tah, making rattles, tah tah tah, making music, yeah. ;Body move #03 Hey, hey, hey, hey, ready? Ready? Ready? Ready? Go, team, go, give it all you've got Get ready, get set to get to the top You are the best, you're a number one So get out there and have some fun, yay, fun. Hey, hey, hey, hey, ready? Ready? Ready? Ready? Go, team, go, give it all you've got Get ready, get set to get to the top You are the best, you're a number one So get out there and have some fun, yay, fun. ;Word play A terrific trowel for digging in the garden, a handy hand fork for pulling up the weeds Fantastic fertilizer for nourishing the soil and a ... full of plating seeds And I'll water my plants with the watering can, all these tools help my garden grow-oh-oh-oh So come and dig, dig, dig in the garden, turn and twist and pull up all the weeds, yeah Dig, dig, dig in the garden, 'cause digging in the garden is the life for me. A terrific trowel for digging in the garden, a handy hand fork for pulling up the weeds Fantastic fertilizer for nourishing the soil and a ... full of plating seeds And I'll water my plants with the watering can, all these tools help my garden grow-oh-oh-oh So come and dig, dig, dig in the garden, turn and twist and pull up all the weeds, yeah Dig, dig, dig in the garden, 'cause digging in the garden is the life for me. ;Body move #04 On the tips of my toes, the tips of my toes Reaching up, reaching high, reaching to the sky. Jump, jump, jumping, jumping right up Reaching up, reaching high, reaching to the sky. ;Sharing stories Watch me stand, I'm still as a statue, still as a statue, so still as a statue Here I stand so still as a statue, still as a statue, so still. Watch me stand so still as a statue, still as a statue, so still as a statue Here I stand so still as a statue, still as a statue, so still. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about chairs Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about paintbrushes Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about cheering up Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about rattles Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about tools Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about school Category:Ep about statues & sculptures